Rosalind
by chocolate1123
Summary: Rosalind is Dangerous, Deadly and Powerful. Not to be underestimated - You won't see her coming until her knife is at your throat. - Better than the summary I promise :)
1. Chapter 1

Power was something all people can sense. When someone with true power walks down the street your natural instinct was to move out of the way. A predatory instinct which most had forgotten. You move out of the way of a predator and for Rosalind people always stepped out of the way.

When she was a small child she was trained she awoke early and trained to become better. Her and several other girls were part of a regime that wanted highly trained girls. After all who suspects a small girl – Who searches small children for weapons there innocent? The regime wanted to exploit that thought and so they trained young girls to play the part while being deadly and smart this was how Rosalind was born.

She was beautiful no denying that but her eyes were steel. They were blue grey and hard from years of training and work for the regime. She was every man's dream and she knew how to use it to her advantage.

Rosalind stepped off the train into the town of small heath Birmingham and sauntered off of the train. She had purchased a house in town she intended to stay for a while so she had to put on her girlish front. Play the innocent women from out of town that was naïve and couldn't possibly harm a fly.

Rosalind would play the part until she had her dagger at your throat and you wouldn't see the flash of knife until it scraped the underside of your jaw. She was very good at making people believe exactly what she wanted.

Rosalind knew of all of the major players in town she had played with bigger fish and walked away with their blood on her hands. She knew this would be fun.

She walked over to the car she had ordered a chauffeur waiting for her with the bags climbing into the back seat she couldn't help but smirk and the longing looks she had garnered on her way.

Pulling away the car drove to the town it was smoggy and the smoke seemed to cover everything in a dark grey blanket. The people in the street looked questioningly toward her car trying to get a glimpse of her as they drove through.

They soon arrived at her home and the chauffer got out and opened the door giving her his hand without looking directly at her. It was a funny thing money with enough of it people would do anything you ask.

She turned her head to survey the building. It was the same as many others on the street perfect for blending in. She could hear the neighbours whispering as she moved to open the front door. She heard a small whisper of 'Shelby' and turned her head to find the whisper but as soon as she made eye contact with the offender they looked away embarrassed to have been seen she supposed. Gliding into the house she was followed by the chauffer with her luggage. He placed it in the front hall and she dismissed him. She walked up the stair case with luggage in hand and found the master bedroom, she opened the curtains and looked at the city view seeing pillars of smoke in the distance. Walking away, she picked up the biggest case setting it on the bed and started ordering her clothes and other essentials. Looking back out of the window seeing it darkening quickly. She decided she would unpack the rest tomorrow but for now she fancied a drink.

Walking back downstairs she picked up her coat from the stand and grabbed her purse and key from the side table, she absentmindedly patted her thigh to check her dagger was her skirts and proceeded out of the door.

She through the town quickly finding a pub called 'The Garrison' she walked in and approached the bar.

She stood for a few moments waiting for the barman to notice her. 'Hello, What can I get you love?' the man asked. 'Rum if you wouldn't mind' She replied. Rosalind needed to appear weak and naïve otherwise people might start to question why she was here. The bar man turned and grabbed the bottle pouring it into a glass 'New to town?' He asked. 'Just off the train' she replied giving as few details as possible. He handed her a glass just as she was raising it to her lips she was jogged by a man with a toothpick in his mouth. 'Whiskey Harry' he stated. Another man with cold blue eyes came up next to him while he waited for harry 'Who's this then Harry?' he asked. 'New to town' Harry replied as if that explained everything.

The man with cold eyes then turned to her 'Who are you?' he asked coldly. As if he hadn't just talked about her over her head. But she played her part 'Rosalind' she "meekly" replied. 'Rosalind' he stated as if he couldn't quite believe the name or doubted it was hers. 'We don't get many new people round here' he continued 'What did you come here for'. 'Work' she said still playing the little girl.

'Work' he breathed as if laughing at her 'What kind of work you here for' he questioned. He looked her up and down. 'You a whore?' he seemed to laugh at his statement. She played her role of the offended women 'N-No – why would you…' she stated as if she couldn't believe her ears.

It seemed his judgement was over then he had passed her over walking passed her into the booth disappearing from site with his brother. Harry leaned over the bar 'Don't worry about that love – that's the Shelby's. Tommy and John just stay away from them and you'll be fine' with that he walked way down the bar leaving her there with her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalind woke suddenly. Alert. She had always been that way though. When you were unable to wake quickly your enemy's would have an edge over you. Listening closely she heard nothing but the noises of the street outside and the birds in the garden.

Dressing and going downstairs she went into the kitchen making tea she found in the cupboard probably left by the previous owner. She took it into the lounge sitting next to the window as she sipped at the cup. She was suddenly hit with a sense of forbearing something was going to happen she was sure of it. She looked further out of the window seeing nothing she brushed off the feeling. She had work to do today firstly getting food for her and then she had to unpack she had already had the house cleaned before she came to small heath.

Grabbing her purse and keys from the table and her coat she slowly walked outside and onto the street. She walked in the direction of the pub hoping that she would find the market nearby. She walked by 'The Garrison' and still couldn't see a soul in sight.

Wandering on slightly she saw Tommy Shelby from last night riding on a horse. Everyone seemed to have disappeared as he rode down. Only she was there, everyone else had left.

'Good Morning Miss' Mr Shelby stated looking down at her.

'Good Morning Mr Shelby' She replied looking away.

'It's only polite to give a gentlemen your last name when using his' he stated smirking as if he had won some form of battle.

'It's Rosalind Mr Shelby, Only Rosalind' She replied smirking slightly to herself knowing that would irk the man.

'Rosalind with no last name?' he queried. 'For you Mr Shelby there are no last names' she stated smirking up at him. 'But if we must work with formality its Valentina' 'You know most women do one of two things when they meet me Miss Valentina' He stated. 'They either throw themselves at me or run like I have a gun to their head' He continued 'It shall be interesting which one you are' He finished looking ahead seemingly no longer interested. He gathered the reigns in his hand about to urge the horse on when she spoke 'Which way to the market Mr Shelby' raising his voice slightly louder he spoke.

'Finn' and a small child appeared next to the horse 'Yes Tommy' He replied looking up at him. 'Take Miss Valentina to the market' He then rode on ending the conversation.

'This way Miss' said Finn gathering her attention. Walking quickly he showed her to the centre of town and promptly left. It seemed that was a Shelby tradition to leave abruptly. She continued with her day gathering her groceries and walking back to her home. She unpacked the rest of her home. She found her guns and other items underneath some tarps in a suitcase.

Gathering them she carefully placed them in a few locations with the bulk underneath the floorboards in a safe. With that sorted and little left to do she realised it was later than expected in the day and lit the fire in the study.

Tomorrow she would need to find somewhere for gun testing and somewhere to stable her horse after all one must play the part of a lady if one was to seemingly not work and still have money.

She had gotten into contact with a man called Johnny Doggs and he was offering her a horse. A chauffeur was going to meet her to take her to see the animal. She would ask Johnny if he knew anyone she decided.

 **Hi All, If you like the story please let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny it seemed knew a lot of people. He knew the owner of the horse and just about every man in Birmingham. She had met him in by a camp in a field not far off in the distance.

Her chauffer had been instructed to stay in the car. Johnny seemed sceptical but her contact had been instructed to let him know she would be looking at the horses to find one. There were a few but only one caught her eye.

The horse was a fighter she could tell. He was a black beast, 15 hands high and strong. Not a delicate horse but then she wouldn't have liked a delicate horse.

Walking over to him Johnny she requested him and soon Johnny held his lead rope as she inspected him. She looked him in the eyes and watched him assess her back. Animals had that instinct still a way of telling if you were trustworthy, they looked at you and knew pure animal instinct.

She moved closer stroking down his nose admiring the slight white star on his face. He was beautiful but cautious she held her hand out for him to breath in her scent. Moving on she inspected his hooves and posture. He was perfect.

'May I ride him?' she asked Johnny.

'Ride him?' he replied sounding quizzical.

'Yes, ride him I need to know if he rides well – If he's smooth and quick to turn or if he is slower and looser with his movements'

'You plan to race him?' Johnny smirked as if it was a laughable thought.

'No but if I buy something I test it properly, he is to be mine after all' She replied irritated with his questioning of her motives.

'You sure you can handle him after all you're a bit…' He left it there seemingly amused at the prospect of her being able to handle such and animal. She was not amused by his assumption – He would be shocked by what she could handle – Cars, horses, trucks, tanks and even the occasional plane were not beyond her but he couldn't know that after all.

'Bring me a saddle and you shall see' She replied. With that Johnny moved off presumably getting a saddle for the horse. Waiting she turned to survey the river – it was a nice view. Glancing around she saw a car coming down the road her chauffer had used to get there.

It pulled up next to her own it seemed the Shelby's had come to the country too. They seemed to be everywhere as of late and she was a little bored of it. They had spotted her seemingly and were making their way down.

'Rosalind' Tommy greeted surprised at her presence.

'Mr Shelby' she replied tipping her head in greeting.

'What business do you have out here with the Lees' he enquired lighting a cigarette.

'Looking at a horse Mr Shelby' she replied looking back at the river.

'What do you want with a horse?' he questioned.

'What do most people want with a horse' she replied continuing 'He will be mine if the ride goes well'

Johnny had walked back up to her with the horse now Tommy smirking at the sight of the horse.

'You are going to ride that' He laughed as if it was preposterous.

'Yes, I am going to ride that – problem?' she queried irritated now.

'No go right on ahead' he replied still smirking.

Johnny was next to her now 'Are you sure you want to ride him and not one of the others he may be a bit strong'

'No' she stated 'I want to ride him' grabbing the bridle she held the horse for a moment pulling down the stirrups and then grasping the saddle with two hands she pulled herself up quickly. Settling into the saddle she urged him to walk on.

Rosalind had ridden off and the Shelby's and Johnny were standing together speaking quietly. 'Hey Tom I bet you a quid she can't stay on him' John said glancing over the field. 'It's a suckers bet John' he replied.

Rosalind by this point had just started testing him getting him to walk and trot. Now she needed a real test she quickly urged him into canter and decided it would be best to test if he could jump as she knew he could run steady but could he land steady was the question quickly she turned him from the back fence facing the river. She had seen that the river was the right width near the car for him to jump. Urging him on quicker she got him speeding towards it. About 50 meters out it seemed that the Shelby's had noticed and were trying to warn her off. Dismissing it she urged the horse on. 'Were going to jump' she whispered to the horse who seemed to take notice of the river and was getting ready to jump.

The horse leapt her body naturally falling into pattern he glided over the river landing neatly. Slowing him down she turned to look at the Shelby's who seemed to be in a state of shock she laughed feeling free. She had always loved riding it gave a little thrill while allowing one to run free for a while.

Stopping the horse beside Johnny she looked down at him 'I'll take him' she stated smiling for the first time that day. Johnny still seemed a little stunned that she had made the jump. She climbed down then stroking the horse's neck. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out an envelope. She turned to Johnny 'In this you will find the payment – deliver him to the address written on the paper inside.'

Turning back to the Shelby's she grinned 'Good Day Mr Shelby' she smirked walking passed them back to her car. The Chauffer knowing to take her back to her home without words.


End file.
